


Not a Suit

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [66]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not a Suit

Ben was in his swing between you and Tony at breakfast, sleeping, at the moment. Which gave you a chance to eat with the others. “So, Goldilocks, anymore news about the wedding in Asgard?” He asked before sipping his coffee.

“Mother is thinking of a date in one month’s time.” Thor replied.

“That’s the first I’ve heard of that.” You told him. “Why do you ask, Tony?” You were curious.

He shrugged. “I didn’t want us to start planning ours until you married Thor. No need to make you focus on two weddings at once. I would rather you focus on enjoying your time marrying him, then we can stress ourselves out.” He teased.

You smiled happily at him. “That’s nice of you.”

“It is.” Thor agreed. “Thank you for that.”

“We’ll need to talk to Steve to let him know he’ll have Ben.” you hated knowing that both your boys wouldn’t be there, but that’s how it went.

Tony nodded, swallowing before he opened his mouth. “I could stay with Ben.” He offered.

You looked at him, shocked. “Really? Y-you don’t want to be there?” It wasn’t that it hurt, but it surprised you a great deal.

“I had honestly never thought I’d go, but I just wanted to give you guys the proper time with each other.” He nodded.

“Well, we have a month to figure that out.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “But, I do think that would help give me peace of mind. Having you here as a just in case, ya know? I’m sure Steve would like the time, but you’re the genius.”

Bucky had walked in at that moment to pour him some coffee and felt as if he should defend Steve. “Steve doesn’t need babysitting with his son.”

You turned to him, feeling your cheeks heat up. “T-that’s not what I meant!” You defended yourself. “I meant that if the entire team is in Asgard, then having Tony home with them can only be a good thing.” You went on. “I trust Steve with Ben, I do, but should anything happen with him, having Tony here can only help. I meant that even if it was me, I’d panic at times, that’s all. Ben is still so tiny, and I still worry, even when he’s with us.”

“And you trust Tony to handle it if something goes wrong?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “No offense.” He glanced to Tony then back to you. “I’ll stay with Steve.”

It hurt that he took it that way, and decided to stare at your food. Suddenly, your mood sank, and you knew this would get right back to Steve, and just add to the awkwardness. On top of that, Bucky was your friend, and would be missing your wedding.

The room stayed silent until Bucky had left and you felt Tony’s hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay, sweetheart, he’s just being a good friend to Rogers.”

You gave him a sad smile. “I thought we were friends, too…”

Tony returned your sad smile and kissed your head, hoping things worked out. He didn’t know what to say to you. He focused more on Ben, watching him sleep to calm his thoughts. He was a peaceful sleeper, and he smiled at thoughts of when it would be his child.

Thor came over and kissed your head as he put his plate in the sink. “I must prepare for a trip home, my love.”

You nodded. “Do you want me to help you?”

“If you wish.” He smiled, glancing down as Heimdall attached to his leg. “You want to help, son?”

Heimdall nodded. “Dada.”

As always, Thor softened at that. He reached down and lifted him, placing him on his shoulders.

You got up and went to scoop up Ben. “I got him. Let him sleep.” Tony smiled.

You nodded and pecked his lips. “See you later?” You ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course. I’ll see if there’s anything going on in the city Heimdall might enjoy.” He grinned.

You smiled lovingly and followed Thor and your son. You never knew how long Thor would be gone, so you were always eager to spend this time with him. Heimdall sat on the bed and helped throw clothes into a bag, earning a proud smile from Thor. Once everything was in his bag, Heimdall took it upon himself to climb in, giggling like he was going for the trip, as well.

“Next time, son.” Thor teased as you took a photo.

Thor lifted him, making him ‘fly’ before dropping him gently on the bed. “I love watching you two together.” You grinned.

Heimdall giggled and lifted his arms to go again.

“I love spending time with him.” He smiled. “He makes my days brighter.” He added.

“He’s really a mini you.” You chuckled.

Thor moved over to pull you to him. “I hope our future daughter is a mini you.”

You nuzzled to his chest with a blush. “That’s a nice thought.”

“One day, little one.” He beamed, kissing the top of his head. “I should be only gone two weeks, tops. Then I’ll be home with you, and our little family.”

You pouted that it was two weeks but nodded, hugging him as tight as you could. “We’ll be here. And then you’re spending the day with us.” You looked up at him. “I’ll plan a family day.”

“Sounds perfect.” He kissed you gently, chuckling as Heimdall made a noise. It was evident that he wanted his father’s attention back on him.

You were suddenly worried that Heimdall would throw a fit. “Should I get Tony to get him?”

Thor shook his head. “I will bring the little God to him shortly.”

You nodded and sat, enjoying the moment between Thor and your little boy. You snapped some cute pictures, loving the bond between them. “Kiss Daddy’s cheek.” You told Heimdall.

Instead of a usual little kiss, he smooshed his little face into Thor’s as hard as he could, his arms around the God’s neck.

You and Thor laughed and you caught the perfect picture of that.

“Thank you.” He told Heimdall. “I needed that.”

“My dada.” Heimdall grinned.

Your heart melted at that and you could tell Thor’s did too. “Always, my son.” Thor replied, kissing his head and cuddling him. He looked to you, a shimmer of love in his eyes. “My love.” He said quietly, his words speaking volumes.

You smiled brightly at him and stood, hugging his side as Heimdall hugged his neck. “We’ll miss you, Thor.” You told him, as you always did before he left.

“I will rush back as fast as I can.” He ran a hand through your hair.

“Mmmm, you better.” You smiled up at him, kissing his jaw.

He smirked and kissed under your ear. “Yes, my queen.”

* * *

Tony had Benjamin lying on his legs as he was on the couch watching tv. He was sitting sideways, his legs bent, and his left hand resting on the infant’s stomach when you walked in. “Awe.” You grinned. “That’s such a nice sight.” You leaned down and kissed Ben’s head.

“I’m oddly comfortable.” Tony chuckled. “Done helping Goldilocks get ready?”

“You look comfortable.” You smiled, then nodded. “Yeah, two weeks.” You sighed. “He said he’ll rush home as soon as he can. I think Heimdall is starting to understand his daddy being gone.” You gave him a sad look.

Tony returned the look and nodded. “Probably. Poor kid. I’m glad he has all of us, but I know it’s not the same.”

You sat next to the couch, leaning your head on his thigh. “Thor will bring him in soon. They’re finishing up, which is code for playing because Heimdall is trying to play stowaway.”

Tony laughed at that. “Smart kid.”

“Too smart.” You teased. “Good thing we’ll have you for homework when he’s older.” You poked him.

“I never did my homework, though.” He leaned his head to the side. “So…” He tutted with a smirk.

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “Don’t you tell our kids that, mister.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

He smiled as you did so. “Yes, ma’am. Ben’s going to be smart too, I know it.” He looked down at the two month old. “Plus, I think Rogers was smart in school.”

You shifted, playing with Ben’s tiny toes, smiling. “And he has all the right resources.”

Tony nodded, rubbing his middle. “They’ll turn out alright.” He smiled.

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” He teased.

You blushed and shook your head, looking at Ben as he wiggled. “Want me to take him? He’s probably gonna be hungry soon.” You offered.

He shrugged but handed him to you. “I should go do a run down of the labs anyway, but stop by when you’re done.” He looked you up and down. “I might be hungry, too.”

Biting your lip, you chuckled. “Noted, handsome.” You winked.

He winked back. “I’ll get Heimdall once he’s back too, wanna test out something I made for him.” He saw the look on your face. “It’s not a suit.” He teased and walked off.

You looked at Ben. “He better not have made him a tiny suit!” You chuckled.

Ben coo’d and reached for your face, entertained. Taking his hands, you brought them to your lips and kissed over them. He squealed, making you do it again. You noticed as he made faces that he looked much more like Steve since he was born. It made your heart clench, a soft sigh escaping your lips. “I love you, baby boy.” You kissed his nose before settling on the couch to feed him.

You were on your side, holding him close, watching some tv show while he nursed. How much more like Steve would he look? You briefly imagined a spitting image of him, knowing Steve would be proud of that.

Thankfully, Heimdall and Thor came in, breaking your train of thought. You smiled at the duo and stood. “Tony’s in his lab waiting for the tiny God.”

Heimdall got excited at the mention of Tony. “Oh ee!” He peered down at Ben to make sure he didn’t make him cry again, wiggling when Ben remained quiet.

You chuckled lightly at that. “I’ll be down as soon as Ben’s done.”

“Alright, little one.” Thor smiled and took an excited Heimdall down to the lab.

* * *

“OH EEEEEEE!” Heimdall ran to Tony when he saw him.

“There’s my favorite Odinson.” He teased as he crouched, opening his arms for the kid.

Thor chuckled as Heimdall hugged him. “I must leave, but she will be down when the tiny one is done feeding.”

Tony nodded and lifted Heimdall, placing him on his table with a toy. “Sounds good. Excited for your trip?”

“I wish I could stay with my family.” He sighed.

Tony nodded in understanding. “Hopefully your time will go by quick.”

Thor agreed. “I agree.” He moved to kiss Heimdall’s head. “Be good, little God.”

Heimdall was kicking his legs and pouted as Thor waved. “Dada, no.”

Thor’s heart ached at the sight of his son so upset, but had to leave. “I’ll be back soon alright?” He kissed his head again. “Tony has new toys for you.”

His attention was off of Thor for a moment, but he turned back, his eyes watering. “Dada!”

Thor cupped his cheek gently. “Don’t cry, son. You’ll be with your mother.”

Tony felt bad, knowing that it would be a tough day for the small God. He tried to distract him, but the little ones eyes stayed on his father. “Hey, wanna meet your new robot pet?” He offered

Heimdall’s pout remained but he nodded sadly. Thor gave Tony a small, sad loom of thanks before rushing from the room. He nearly ran into you and inhaled. “Sorry, my love. Our son wasn’t taking my departure well.”

You cupped his cheek, hating seeing him like this. “I’ll do what I can.” You were also sad that he was leaving, but you tried to be strong for him.

Thor leaned down and kissed Ben’s head, a solemn expression on his face. “And I will return to you, tiny one.”

Ben coo’d and cuddled to his warm hand.

You sniffled slightly and kissed his jaw. “Travel safe, okay?”

“I will return, safe, to you.” He looked sad, but kissed you lovingly before continuing down the hall.

You breathed deeply as you made your way to Tony, trying not to break down. Holding Ben helped as he was a bit of a distraction but as soon as you saw Tony, you felt yourself tearing up.

“Mama.” Heimdall cried, running to you.

Tony was by your side in a minute as you crouched down to meet your son.

“I know, baby.” You pulled him into your side.

Taking Ben, he rocked the infant gently, watching you lift Heimdall. “This is the worst it’s been…” You looked at tony.

Tony nodded. “He grew up just enough to miss him.” He said sadly.

You stood there, rubbing your son’s back. “He’ll be home soon, Heimdall.”

“Dadaaaa.” He cried, nuzzling into your neck.

Your heart was breaking for him, and you were at a loss as to what to say to him. You rocked him until he fell asleep, but held him well after. “Can you get Ben to Steve for now?” You asked softly. “Please?”

Tony nodded. “Of course.” He told JARVIS to call him in and met him out in the hall.

* * *

Steve was a bit confused when Tony wanted to meet him in the hall. “What’s wrong?”

He just grimaced and shook his head as he handed over Benjamin. “Thor left and Heimdall didn’t handle it well.”

“Poor guy.” Steve sighed. “Let me know if I can do anything.”

Tony blinked. “Actually, I think time with you might be the distraction he needs. It’s been a while.”

That caught him by surprise. “Want me to go see him?”

“I think he fell asleep, but I’ll go find you once he wakes.” Tony nodded.

Steve nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll be in my room.”

“T-Thank you.” The words tasted gross in Tony’s mouth but he brushed it off and went back to you. 


End file.
